The Choices We Make
by Findarto Sirfalas
Summary: A single choice can define our lives. Onwards to a world were the Trio, and a few of your other favorites are Slytherins, Evil is redefined, and no one ever accepts on of those damn lemondrops.Crossposted on TheDarkArts, Skyehawke, and
1. 1 A very Slytherin beginning !

  
  
A sharp, loud, piercing scream followed by a violent emerald green light was  
all that could be heard or seen from the inside of the Potter Manor. The  
one year old Harry James Potter descended into unconsciousness, never to  
know the act he had just committed until ten years later.Thump. A very disheveled Harry Potter rolled off his  
cot and fell to the floor.  
  
A few seconds later, he heard it again.  
  
"WAKE UP, POTTER!" yelled his insufferable brat of a cousin, Dudley Dursley.  
  
"This morning just keeps getting better and better," mumbled Harry as he picked himself up from the floor.  
  
A mere five minutes later Harry was busy in the kitchen fixing his relatives, if you could call them that, breakfast.  
  
"Don't burn the bacon this time, boy," his Aunt Petunia demanded, sneering at him slightly.  
  
Last time Harry had made breakfast for the Dursleys, he had burnt the bacon because Dudley had tripped him on his way to take it off the stove. His punishment had been a knock to the head with the pan and no supper for a week.  
  
"Yes... Aunt Petunia," Harry answered, straining not to answer back with a smart remark.  
  
Around noon, the post arrived. The Dursley family and the Potter boy were all sitting around the kitchen table eating the lunch Harry had prepared.  
  
"Dudley, get the post," Vernon Dursley said distractedly whilst reading the newspaper.  
  
"Make Harry get it!" Dudley whined.  
  
"Harry, get the post," said Vernon.  
  
"Make Dudley get it," Harry said dully, knowing that he had no hope ever of fair treatment.  
  
"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
Before Harry could be hit with the cane, He jumped up from his chair and got the post. Seeing that he had a letter in the stack, Harry made sure to slip it into his cupboard to make sure that there hadn't been a mistake. Giving his uncle the other post, Harry made his way back into his cupboard under the stairs and glanced at the strange letter that read:  
  
_Mr. H Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_  
  
Shrugging off the weird address, Harry tore into the letter and let out a  
strange gasp of shock as he read it.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books  
and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
_

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
After reading through the rest of the letter, Harry saw something else   
written which he had not spotted before:  
  
_Should we not receive your owl in three days time, we shall dispatch an   
official staff member to consult with your relatives.  
_  
Deciding it best to wait, Harry decided to put the letter away and give it   
more thought in three days time.  
Three Days Later.  
A loud rapping noise echoed through the house. It was with annoyance  
that Mr. Vernon Dursley opened the door to see a strangely dressed man with  
greasy hair standing there with an unpleasant scowl on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Vernon all but spat at the man.  
  
"I'm here for Potter," the man said, scrunching his face in disgust as he said the name.   
  
"You ... You ... You're one of those .. those ... freaks!" Vernon whispered, enraged.  
  
"Well... we're not letting him go to that freak school with that ignorant fool," Vernon seethed.  
  
"I, Severus Snape, have been sent here to retrieve a student on the orders of Albus Dumbledore," the man said, calmly and slowly. "And an overweight Muggle like you will not stand in my way," Severus said, drawing out his wand slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Now, I suggest you Give. Me. The. Boy," he continued, stressing every syllable.  
  
A few seconds later, a very underweight and shy looking boy was thrown at him and the door was slammed shut.  
  
"Come with me, Potter, " commanded Severus, stalking off towards a familiar house, "and be quick about it."


	2. Deadly Alliances OFFICIAL CHAPTER TWO

Harry Potter followed behind the strange man, struggling to keep up with his fast stride.

Two strides.

"Hey," Harry said. "Where are we going?"

No response.

Five more fast steps.

"Hello!" Harry shouted waving ferociously and jumping up and down from one foot to the other.

"Potter!" The man shouted. "Can you not see fit to silence yourself for at least a whole minute?" Turning around with a sudden, deadly speed.

He suppressed a devilish grin, as he turned around a continued his pace.

The loud clicking of dragon hide boots bouncing off muggle cement echoed all around. A few moments later he stopped suddenly and turned around. Looking at the boy, glancing him up and down, appraisingly. The same look you would give an animal in a pet shop. Cold, black eyes meet gentle green ones.

"My name is Severus Snape." The man said, sharply. "You will address me by Professor Snape, and only Professor Snape. "I am here, not because I want to, but because when others, mainly, gigantic, idiotic oafs, cannot control their liquor problems others with more pressing matters always receive the brunt. Nevertheless, you are a Wizard. We are going to Diagon Alley for your supplies, and then to Hogwarts. Once our mission is complete you will not pester me, until it is necessary. Is that clear?"

Severus began to walk forward again, silently cursing the insect-like muggles for building things so close together. Was there no forest in this area?

"I'm a what?" Said Harry's stunned voice a few minutes later.

"How charming," Severus snarled venomously. "You seem to not only have acquired your father's faults, but his intelligence as well."

The shock of being informed you're a wizard was new, however the aberration was not.

"Hug me," Severus said as they stepped in to a shadowy meadow, filled with lilies and lilacs. Another thing Harry was not used to, a look of astonishment crossed his young face as Severus' comment connected in his head.

"Oh please," Severus said eyeing Harry's face. "Don't flatter yourself, it's only required for Apparition."

"What is Apparition, sir?" Asked Harry, curiously.

"Muggles," Snape muttered. "Apparition is the way most adult wizards travel. Portkeys are also used, but they require a writ."

"I don't…" Harry stammered.

"Basically," Severus said. "We're going to disappear and reappear somewhere else. Now, hug me."

As Harry leaned in to the Severus, he brought out a long wooden stick. Raising it, and closing his eyes tight, he told Harry to hold on firmly and then suddenly, the ground dropped from under them. The sensation of being born in reverse always occurred to Severus when he apparated, it was like trying to squeeze in to a small hole when you were three times the size of it. Just as soon as it had disappeared, the firm Earth reappeared, although this time it was gold pavement. Severus was ready for this and stepped onto the ground gently, Harry on the other foot fell down on his face.

"Don't worry," Severus said, picking Harry up and cleaning off dirt with his wand. "I've always hated Apparition as much as you do now."

"Now," Severus said, taking a letter in a brown envelope with a strange seal and looking it over. "Your text books hmm... We better get you a wand first."

"Sir," said Harry cautiously. "I… I don't have any money, and I don't think my uncle will…"

"Nonsense," Severus said, walking towards Ollivander's. "I have acquired a large enough estate these years to afford to pay for your supplies."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry.

"But you would do well to remember," said Severus, "that your parents were wizards too, and as such, left you a hefty fortune in a wizarding vault. You will use it to pay for anything else you require. Now, come on. We best get a move on, the express leaves tomorrow."

Haughty sunshine shone hot on the streets and shops located along Diagon Alley, and as always, the streets were full of creatures of all ages. Young witches and wizards ran along the road, dragging hassled looking parents and siblings. Harry stared in wonder as street performers

danced around passers-by, doing tricks like changing their shoes in to mice and creating live fire-animals. Italian witches called out to him as he passed, advertising fortunes for a few galleons, whatever they were.

A strange, homely feeling fell over Harry as they entered Ollivander's shop. Harry tried to add the math on the sign atop the door, stating their date of foundation. Which only helped to confuse him, he had never been that good in Math.

Harry cried out in surprise as a tall, gangly looking old man popped out from under the front desk. His twinkling eyes were a haunting shade of periwinkle blue, and held a look of enchantment.

"Welcome, welcome to Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands. Lift up your sleeve, take off your boot, and whatever you do, don't point it at me."

"Morning," said Severus, rolling his eyes at the man's obvious introduction for first year wizards.

"Ah, Severus Snape," said Ollivander, putting on his thin spectacles and staring at Severus. "Yes, yes. I remember. Dragon heart string and the horn of a Hungarian Horn Tail. Good for more...controversial types of magic. I hear you learned to use it almost as well as a potions ladle."

"We need a wand," Severus said, short and to the point. "Sometime today, if you don't mind cutting this little stroll down memory lane short."

"Oh," said Ollivander, noticing Harry now. "Who is this? Harry Potter. Oh, I remember it like yesterday when your parent's came in for their first wands. Especially your mother's-- good for charms, and the occasional hex as well."

"Thank you sir...I guess." Said Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, let's cut right down to the chase," said Ollivander. "I think I have the perfect wand for you, why don't you give it a try?"

As Harry picked the long wand up and gave it a soft jab, a long stream of silver and gold sparks shot out and coiled in the air as a serpent. A warm feeling flashed deep in Harry's chest, and he knew the wand had forged some kind of connection with him.

"Interesting, very interesting," said Ollivander, staring.

"What's interesting?" Said(asked?) Harry, "Sir?"

"That wand, yew, 13 1/2", and a single phoenix tail feather. Only one other has such a wand, and its owner gave you that scar."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," said Severus, throwing down a few galleons and leading Harry through the door. "I believe that is enough for the day."

"Hey, hey, " said Harry. "Who gave me this scar? I thought I got it in the accident."

"Later Harry," said Severus. "You're going to want to sit down when I tell you, and you won't like the explanation. Come, we have more to get now."

And on to the shops they went, they managed to convey a single day of shopping in the span of two hours. Until at last one shop remained-- Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The charming little shop was decked in pale blues and pinks, and there was one other boy in the shop.

"Harry," said Severus, eyeing the shop carefully. "I'm going to step out and get you some pocket change from the bank. I'll be back by the time you're done. This should cover a new set of robes. See that boy there, you can ask him all those questions about the Wizarding world you need to know."

Harry stepped up on to the stool next to a pale, blond(note boys can only be blond, girls can be 'blonde or 'blond) haired boy with a sharp, angular face, and lavish Roman features as Severus stepped out of the shop. Harry thought the boy had an attractive sort of artisan look to him, even though his facial features weren't that striking.

"Hello," Harry said to the boy. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Blimey!" The boy said, eyes gaping and then squinting appraisingly. "Are you really! You are! Well, nice to meet you. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry said slowly, "Why are you so shocked?"

"You mean," Draco said in shock, "You don't know?"

"Know what exactly?"

"Merlin, you're the Harry Potter! There's books about you, thousands. You defeated the greatest Dark Lord of all time when you were an infant."

"I… I did!"

"Oh, this is rich, wait until my father gets wind. I'll bet Dumbledore has had you blocked off from the Wizarding world for the past few years. Probably living with muggles."

"That's right, my aunt and uncle actually."

"Well then, how did you get here? I can rule out flying, and portkeys."

"Flying? There's really a way to fly?"

"Really! The things you must be taught Harry, of course there's flying. I'm quite good at it, had to outrun a muggle _felly-copter_ once. I suppose it would be putting my fist in my mouth to ask what House you think you'll get, right?"

"What are houses?"

"Houses are what wizards at Hogwarts are sorted in to. Sort of like a family away from home. There are four, named after each founder. Gryffindor, that's the house for those of us who have little brains and too much heart. I wouldn't recommend it unless you want to get killed. Then there's Ravenclaw. Bit too much brains, always contemplating on what to do, so naturally they do nothing. If you get into there, expect a lot of dry, one-sided conversations. Hufflepuff after that, dad thinks they're a bunch of duffers. Don't tell him I said this, but, they're the second best house, actually. You never know a true friend unless you know a Hufflepuff. And lastly, and best(would probably change that to 'most importantly) there's Slytherin. My family has been in Slytherin for the better part of a thousand years, except for uncle Ellie. He and all his kids were Gryffindors. Slytherin is the house for the ambitious, cunning, and most of all, drop dead gorgeous. You're a Potter, so that leaves it up for debate, from what I hear, your family has been Gryffindors and Ravenclaws since the founding, but I do hope to see you in Slytherin."

"Whoa! That's a lot to take in. I hope I'm in Slytherin too, if only because I know you now."

"So Harry, how do you feel about muggle-borns being allowed in? I don't think Hogwarts should tolerate that sort of trash."

"Well, I don't think it's fair to judge someone based on their heritage. You can't measure someone unless you know them. It's sort of like racism, you know?"

"What the hell is racism? Don't tell me those dirty muggles actually discriminate based on race? Not when all the races are virtually the same anyway, give pigment. But I do see your point. Not all mud… I mean muggle-borns are bad."

"Well lad, you should be all set," said the woman whom Harry assumed to be Madame Malkin, coming from the back with a few packages. "That'll run you twelve Galleons."

"Thanks," Draco said paying and taking his shopping. "I'll save you a seat on the Express tomorrow Harry!"

"Now, you're a scruffy one aren't you?" Said Madame Malkin, turning her gaze to Harry. "Best try out some dark colors; it'll compliment your tone."

Harry escaped, or left, depending on your definition, Madame Malkin's shop several coins lighter, with a full wardrobe for next year, consisting of all emerald and maroon coloured robes. Meeting up with Severus as soon as he stepped out of the shop, they ventured in to The Leaky Cauldron and Severus bought them two rooms for the night. Harry finally drifted off to sleep at around two in the morning, with thoughts of the following day's excitement looming.

The sight he awoke to was somewhat strange. It seems the mirror attached to the ceiling had started to make a docile game of calling out his shortcomings while he slept. Harry jumped up; awake when it began commenting on his knobby knees, and wild hair. It had taken him a moment to remember where he was, he was not used to being 'peacefully' awaken rather than the paint peeling off in to his eyes as his enormous cousin wafted down the stairs. Realizing what day it was, Harry hurriedly rushed in to the bathroom to wash. Taking a moment or two to try, in vain, to manage his hair, he bounded outside his room door with his stuff, only to bump in to the illustrious potions master.

"I hate mornings," was all the man said, before they set off, floating packages in tow, towards the train station.

Arriving on the crowded platform proved to be difficult. Severus had left him inside the station, so he could make his return to Hogwarts and help with the beginning of term feast. Luckily a kind family named the Weasleys had helped him, and he had met another friend in first year named Ron. Ron's twin elder brothers, 'Gred' and 'Forge', also known as Fred and George, had helped him get his trunk on to the train. Just like he had said, Draco was holding a compartment for him when he got on. Just as quickly Ron, a smart looking girl with brown bushy hair, and a boy with a toad had also jammed in because of the apparent lack of free space. Sitting next to Draco was the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. His skin was the colour of pale honey, and straight black locks hung down his face all the way to his knees. Eyes the color of fresh water springs looked up at Harry from behind small clear rimmed glasses

"Blaise Zabini," the boy said, shaking hands with Harry. "Nice to meet you, Draco has told me so much about you."

"Harry Potter," said Harry, returning the firm shake.

"Neville Longbottom," said the stocky boy with short brown hair sitting next to Blaise.

"Sorry to hear about your parents," Blaise said, giving Neville a hug.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron to everyone.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl with bushy brown hair. "This is all so exciting, me being muggleborn and all."

"I know the feeling," said Harry, smiling.

"So, what House is everyone hoping for?" Asked Ron.

"Oh well, the possibilities are endless," said Hermione, gushing. "I mean, Gryffindor is alright, but I'm not that brave. Ravenclaw would certainly work, I've got plenty of brains. Hufflepuff too, I'm fiercly loyal. And Slytherin, well, I do strive to prove myself. And what better way than being the first muggleborn Slytherin?"

"I agree Hermione," said Neville. "I mean, I'm kind of shy, so Gryffindor is out. My parent's were Gryffs. I think I have a chance in Slytherin, if only to kill that bitch Lestrange."

"Well," Ron said, "my whole family's been in Gryffindor. And the Twins are the pranksters, Bill and Charlier were Headboys, and Percy is the brainiac. I'm kind of desperate to prove myself on my own."

"I know I'm going to be Slytherin," Draco said. "Father would kill me if I was anything but."

"I think I'll probably be placed in Slytherin. My qualities are Hufflepuff through and through, but I have a temper that can be deadly," Blaise said, smiling suggestively.

"So, I guess I'll say Slytherin so I can be with you all," Harry said, grinning.

During the group's long talks about houses, and the muggle and wizarding world the scenery had changed from urban to wilderness. As they began to make out the long towers of the castle, a prefect strode in and told them to pull on their robes.

"Oh really!" Hermione exclaimed as all the boys except for Blaise turned red and hid(No e!) as she changed in to her robes.

Finally stepping off the train, they all hobbled in to a boat as the grounds keeper, a beefy man by the name of Hagrid, guided them around the lake towards the castle. They all gasped as they caught their first views of the castle up close, lit up like a candle, it was a sight to behold.

"Thank you Hagrid," A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "Follow me First Years, and do keep up."

The magnificient doors to the castle opened by themselves. Made of ebony they sparkled in the night, almost a sign of magic to come. The inside of the entrance hall was warm from the array of flames around them. Deep pillars encircled, etched with names of students past. Another door of ebony was ahead of them, and a grand white staircase to their right.

"Now," the woman said when everyone had entered, "I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I am (also?) head of Gryffindor house, and teach Transfiguration. Please join me through these doors to be sorted in to one of our four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, I tolerate no riff raff. So be silent until your name is called. You may join us now." With that, she opened the doors with a hand gesture and strode into the great hall. Tables filled with thousands of students peering at them were aligned in four rows. At the head of the room was a large table where the staff sat, and in the middle was the most wonderful man Harry had ever seen. His long hair white hair was streaked with hints of auburn, and his beard sat in his lap.(no offence, but this makes it sound like he can detach his beard. I'd reccomend 'his beard was so long, it sat in his lap.) On his left sat Professor Snape, chatting with a strange fellow in a turban.

The deputy headmistress began to call names for sorting. Soon Hermione was called up, and after a short deliberation, Slytherin cheered as she became the first muggleborn to join them. Next,(i'd omit the next here, but thats more a matter of taste) Harry patted Neville on the back as he was called up. When the hat called out Slytherin, the boy was so excited, he raced to his seat with the thing still on his head. Professor McGonagall levitated it back with a stern look on her face. Draco was placed in Slytherin before the hat could barely touch him, and then it was Harry's turn.

Hmm, he heard a voice in his head say.

A Potter, why I remember when your mother and father and every other member of his family sat in this very seat. You seem different, brave you are. Loyal too, and a hint of brains as well. Oho, but your ambition shines through and through. Are you sure you don't want to go to Gryffindor? It's the house of the noble wizard. No? Well, in any case, your friends are waiting for you.

Better slither along to...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hoops and hollers met Harry as the house announced it's choice. The Slytherins began to jump up and down, bragging to everyone how they got Potter.

Harry hurried along and took a seat next to Draco and Hermione, and waited in baited breath as the sorting came to a close as Ron and Blaise became the last Slytherins for the night. Neville seemed to not believe his eyes as he surveyed the table.

"I can't believe I'm a Slytherin," He said. "Wait until Gran finds out, It was her old house."

The strange man in the middle of the Head table stood up, and introduced himself as Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He said before large plates of food, and goblets of drink appeared on the table.

After Dumbledore had said his end of feast speech, and all the desserts had dissappeared, a tall black boy with short, brown curly hair stood up and introduced himself as the Slytherin prefect, Ardin Caine. "Come with me first years," he said, smiling. "Do keep up, it's a long way to the dungeons."

He lead them through the doors of the great hall, and down a flight of stairs with the Hufflepuffs. Leaving the Hufflepuffs at a bend a few feet later, the temperature began to get cooler, and soon they were in the dark, gloomy dungeons of the school.

"I hope you all are remembering the way, I'll only show you twice." Ardin said walking briskly. They came to a stop in front of a portrait of a beautiful Indian woman, sitting in a lavish house, with the Indian sunset(is the Indian sunset any different from the Floridian sunset? I don't think you need an adjective there.) looking in from a window. The woman had brown, almond shaped eyes and long raven coloured hair. She was wearing a robe of pink and gold and smiled at them as they approached.

"A new crop of First Year Slytherins, Ardin?" she asked.

"That's right, Mistress Avalon. Fresh from sorting. Do let us in, as we are all tired. The password is _'pop culture'_."

"Right you are," Mistress Avalon said as her portrait slid inwards, revealing a doorway through the wall. Stepping in to the Slytherin common room was like stepping in to the Royal Opera house. It was laid out in rich emerald and silver tapestries hanging from the ceiling. The dungueon walls seemed to dissapear, and instead the walls were made of velvet. There was silver carpeting, and a large layout of emerald arm chairs arranged by a giant fireplace. A grand portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself looked over the common room. Book shelves were filled to the brim with books on the dark arts, charms, and other subjects from light to dark. The room was scented with the smell of warm vanilla and pumpkin. A long hallway was at the end of the room, and a doorway to the right of the entrance. Oddly enough, there was a window in the middle of the left wall, looking out over the lake.

"Now, first years," said Ardin, "Travel all the way down the hallway to find your rooms. They will have a large, solid, silver one(one what?) on them. Boys on the left, and girls on the right. That large doorway to your right is our spiral chamber. It's used for house duels, and performances. This common room is for studying and relaxing. Bedtime is now, as you all have a busy day tomorrow. The only bit of ground rules I will give you is this- do what you want. But if you get caught, then the whole house will deal with you. Now, off to bed you go!"

Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Neville parted with Hermione, who joined three other girls along the way to her room. As they entered in to their dormitory, they saw their luggage had been brought up. The room was decorated in the house colours, and each bed was queen sized with a night table next to them. Silver tapestries hung down on each side, and the sheets were made of green satin with a silver, heavy blanket on top.

Harry bid goodnight to everyone and changed in to his pajamas before he fell into bed. The heating charm cast on it seemed to lull him to sleep, and the last thing he remembered was Draco talking to him about ferrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

**This story should have been uploaded a long time ago, I forgot to post it up. **

Thanks to my betas:

Aya + Nadin

The summer sunshine was steaming all around the castle grounds at Hogwarts. Birds were chirping, and fish were jumping. Why just that morning the Giant Squid had managed to ovulate.

The peaceful rest of the Slytherins was jarred by a piercing scream from none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" Draco shouted punching the boy awake. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Spiders," Ron murmured, alarmed." I don't want to dance."

Draco looked at Ron strangely, and then began to laugh psychotically. "Dance, monkey!" he grinned convulsing in fits of laughter.

The topic of Ron's comedic alarm clock was the talk during breakfast at the Slytherin table. Draco had persisted to laugh all through his shower, and only stopped when Harry mentioned a joke about dropping the soap that no one else seemed to get.

After the last of the dishes were gone, there appeared in their place a piece of parchment in front of every student except for the sixth and seventh years who Professor Snape was talking to privately.

Harry peered down at this schedule curiously, as butterflies seemed to race around in his stomach. It was hard to believe he had thought himself a regular muggle earlier this year, Harry said to himself.

"Good haul for our first year,"Draco said looking over the first year schedule. "Defense with the Hufflepuffs first, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, and double potions with the Gryffindors on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"And," Neville said chiming in. "Double Charms with the Ravenclaws, Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, History of Magic and Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs on Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"What happened to Herbology?" Hermione asked coming down from the other end of the table with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson in tow.

"Professor Sprout is still on vacation to Majorca," Ardin said stepping over. "I hear she'll be back next month. Of course, that means we'll have Herbology lessons on the weekends."

"Okay, First Years," a tall, female Slytherin prefect said from the end of the table." Off you get to class, I'll only show you once where everything is. So follow me!"

**P**rofessor Quirrell was a strange man. His classroom was located on the first floor of Hogwarts; its every window was open streaming sunlight in that clashed with the gothic colours. The strong smell of rotten garlic assaulted you as you entered, and various holy muggle motifs decorated the walls.

"So, when are we going to do some magic?" Blaise asked over Professor Quirrell's lesson.

"Now is not the time for questions, Mr. Zabini," Quirrell stuttered.

"Never, then?" Draco shouted over the professor.

The duration of Defense Against the Dark Arts continued like this, with Draco, Blaise, and Professor Quirrell taking turns shouting over each other and straying further and further from the lesson plan. Draco seemed to have the most to say, and his ramblings continued on to Potions.

"You know what I really think about that git?" Draco said, standing a top his part of the workbench.

"I'm curious to find out, Mr. Malfoy." A silky voice said from the entrance to the door. Draco gulped, and sat down his face quickly becoming enflamed.

"Now," Severus said shutting the door dramatically, and striding to the center of the room. "As I trust there will be no more interruptions."Ah, yes. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Finnegan! What would I get if I added powdered Wormwood to the Draught of the Living Dead?"

"I don't know sir," Seamus said looking furiously at Harry.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Tell me than. When is the best time to pickle Lupine saliva?"

"Again, I have no clue Professor." Seamus said barely keeping the fury from his voice. "But, why don't you ask Dean. He seems to know the answer."

"I Practically gave you the answer Finnegan, ten points from Gryffindor for Irish drunkeness, and a detention Friday."

"Adding powdered Wormwood to the Draught of the Living Dead renders it useless, Lupine saliva can only be collected or manipulated at night. You should know this from basic Latin, just by name alone. Well! Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Instantly the room was full of the sounds of shuffling paper, and busy Quills. Professor Snape turned to the board and began to write out instructions using his wand; finally turning back to the class he seemed to roll his eyes with disgust.

"Today we will attempt, and attempt is the key word. To make a simple Pepper Up Potion. The ingredients are on the board; you will have the rest of the period save ten minutes. And to make it even easier, everyone at your table may work together. Get started."

And with that he was gone in to his office with a swirl of his robes.

"I'll go get supplies," Draco said getting up and walking towards the storeroom.

"So, Harry. "Blaise said looking bored. "I hear you fancy Draco."

"What!" Harry sputtered looking shocked, as his face went red. "I do not."

"Touché, I was joking. Oh, but you do fancy him don't you? I won't tell."

"I'm serious, Blaise," Harry said as Blaise began to giggle. "Oh, he's back."

"Are you good at potions?" Draco asked, as he sat back down.

"No," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said as she began to add ingredients to the cauldron.

"I'm not sure," Harry said as he watched Neville's cauldron blow up from a table away. "But I don't want to find out."

Harry grimaced, as Pansy and Millicent began to berate Neville while trying to clean their clothes off.

"Hey, Potter!" A voice called out as Harry turned back around.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked to the boy Severus had called, Finnegan.

"Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan." the boy said smirking.

"Is that like Bond, James Bond?" Hermione asked, Harry was the only one who laughed with her.

"Shut up mudblood," Seamus said hostile.

"Who are you calling a mudblood, mudblood?" Millicent said stepping up from the back, "As if you're much better, and the product of drunks too."

"Thanks Millie, but I can handle this myself. "Hermione said stepping up to Seamus. "If you have a problem with me, then we can settle that. But, don't try and look down on my family. I'm proud to be a muggleborn, at least I'm not inbred like most of your family."

"What are you going to do, eh wench?" Seamus asked, nodding at Dean.

"How about a duel?" Hermione suggested, looking calm.

"Okay, meet me in the abandoned classroom on the third floor corridor. Tonight, at eleven."

"Fine, I'll be there. Just make sure you don't go boasting and get us caught."

Seamus stormed away, with Dean in tow as Millicent and Pansy began to act as if they were going to castrate him.

"Whoa," Draco said looking in awe. "Go Hermione!"

"I didn't know you could duel," Harry said. "Wicked!"

"Well," Hermione said looking down at her feet. "The thing is..."

"You can't duel," Blaise said with his hands on his hips. "Can you?"

"Not exactly," Hermione whispered.

"Not exactly?" Draco shouted. "You are a class act Hermione, and we've only got a few hours to teach you."

"Yes," Millicent said pushing Hermione in the direction of the Slytherin common room. "We have to teach you how to duel, before you get yourself hurt."

The Slytherin common room was a buzz that night as everyone was giving Hermione tips on dueling.

"Teach her the cruciatus!" one-seventh year boy yelled.

"Don't be stupid, that's illegal!" another person said from by the fireplace.

"How about the bat boogey hex?" Ardin asked coming in to the common room.

"Nah," Ron said. "My sister can do that one, and she doesn't even have a wand yet."

"I know," Draco said smiling. "Serpensortia!"

"Good idea," Pansy said nodding. "Every little Gryffindor is afraid of a big, bad snake."

"So, do you think you can do this?" Ardin said to Hermione as he showed her the wand movements for the spell.

"I think so," Hermione said looking anxious. "_Serpensortia!"_

A burst of black light shot from her wand, and a large grey snake began to emerge. Its brightly glowing red eyes seemed to follow the students around appraisingly. It began to increase towards Harry menacingly, knocking him over.

"Stop," Harry said but his voice coming out as a loud hiss.

"Holy fuck!" Neville yelled from his seat in an armchair. "You're a Parseltongue."

"A what?" Harry hissed.

"Stop it!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry," Harry said in his normal voice. "I'm a what?"

"A Parseltongue," A strange boy with wispy blonde hair and bulging blue eyes said from behind him. "That is to say, a wizard who is able to communicate with snakes."

"Tom Lovegood," the tall boy said helping Harry up. "Seventh year."

"Thanks," Harry said standing up. "For the lift up, and the explanation."

"This stays in the house!" Ardin said making sure everyone heard him. "I don't want to hear anyone else discussing this, or else Professor Snape will know."

"Come on," Draco said stepping towards the portrait. "We need to go, don't want to miss the duel."

"What about dinner?" Ron asked.

"This is more important than food," Blaise said dramatically. "Besides, my older brother told me how to get in to the kitchens."

"Fine," Ron said as they exited the common room. "But I'm still hungry."

The walk to the third floor corridor was mostly quiet, except for the few outbursts Ron continued to make about his increasing hunger. The floor was oddly deserted when they reached it, and the only sign of life was what seemed like the shadow of a cat running.

"Does anyone find this kind of..." Pansy started.

"Creepy?" Neville finished.

"Yeah."

"One time," Draco said. "I was chased by a group of dementors. This kind of reminds me of that."

"Is this like the time the muggles chased you on your broom, and you had to do amazing aerial maneuvers to get rid of them?" Millicent asked.

"Busted!" Hermione laughed, pointing at Draco.

"Oh relax guys," Neville said as they opened the door to the abandoned room. "It's not like we'll run in to Cerebrus up here or anything."

"Who?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Cerebrus, the three headed dog that guards the underworld." Blaise answered.

"Oh," Ron said wobbly. "Why didn't you say so? You mean like that one right there?"

"What the hell are you talking about Weas..."? Draco was cut off as his mouth gaped open in horror.

There standing in front of them was a giant three-headed dog with massive teeth that had just been awoken from its sleep.


End file.
